I think we can saftly assume i'm still fired
by OoLostGirloO
Summary: no real plot, just random fluff, all in dialog form, so when Arthur and Merlin aren't talking it gets slighty confusing at times but i think you can all keep up.
1. Chapter 1  Merlin and Gwen

**So the whole stories gonna be in dialog form coz I really wanted to try it out I think it went well, but reviews and suggestions are always welcome**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Merlin and Gwen<strong>

"So Arthur came up to me the other day while I was making his bed, and said just flat out, 'Merlin, you're fired.' And I was like, 'sure, sure Arthur,' and went back to straightening his doona. So then he grabbed my arm and spun me round and said, "Merlin, I'm serious, as of right now, you don't work for me,' and I could see it in his eyes that he was completely serious. So I was just like, 'fine Arthur, make your own goddam bed,' and stalked out of his room."

"Arthur fired you?"

"Haven't finished yet,"

"Well what happened?"

"He followed me all the way back to Gaius's, trying to get my attention the whole way there but I just ignored him. Gaius just watched as Arthur followed me across the room not saying a word as Arthur called after me, and then when I got to my room I tried to shut him out of my room, but you know how strong Arthur is, he practically ripped the door of its hinges."

"Really? What did he do next?"

"You wouldn't believe it Gwen. One moment we were struggling with the door, and the next he has me pinned to the wall. I was waiting for the first blow to come when all of a sudden, he's kissing me."

"Arthur kissed you?"

"Yeah, full on the mouth, tongue and everything. And then he was all like, "Merlin," In that husky voice he uses when he's trying to be all sexy that so doesn't work."

"Of course it doesn't Merlin."

"Shut up, do you want to know what happened next or not?"

"Go on go on."

"Okay, so then Arthur tells me; "I just couldn't help myself, and I couldn't very well kiss my manservant. You can have your job back now," and then he turned as if to leave, but I wasn't having any of that."

"What did you do?"

"Well I reached out and grabbed his arm and told him, "You can give me back my job tomorrow," and then I pulled him back into the kiss."

"And, and?"

"Well-"

"Oh come on Merlin, spill, how far did you two go?"

"Well, I think we can safely assume I'm still fired."


	2. Chapter 2  Merlin and Arthur

**Chapter 2 – Merlin and Arthur**

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?"

"I mean, what are you doing?"

"Very helpful Arthur, do you want to elaborate on that?"

"Well, I invite you to my chambers at the dead of night, light ever candle I could find, and am waiting stark naked on my bed with naught but a sheet to cover me. And you're _cleaning_?"

"Arthur could you have hired a less competent servant? I mean this place is filthy."

"Well I hired you didn't i?"

"Very funny."

"Merlin your killing me, just get your skinny but over here."

"Is that supposed to be flattering?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Alright, alright I'm putting the cloths down."

"Good."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What was…. Merlin we are not having this conversation again, just tell me what you just did."

"…."

"Merlin."

"Alright, just, promise you won't freak?"

"Just tell me."

"Alright, it was… I just….. I'm magic."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Say something Arthur"

"…."

"…."

"You're joking right?"

"No Arthur, I was born with magic."

"…."

"…."

"But-"

"…."

"You can't, you're Merlin. You couldn't keep a secret to save your life."

"Well obviously I _could_, cause I _have_, cause my life _does_ depend on it."

"Why would you keep something like this from me? I mean sure I'm rather shocked but I would never have betrayed you, you could have told me."

"I know Arthur, but I didn't want you to have to choose between me and your father."

"Merlin-"

"No listen to me Arthur, Uther's all you have, just like Hunith is all I have, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her, and I didn't want to ever put you into that type of position where you had to choose between me and your father."

"…."

"…."

"I- I love you."

"…."

"…."

"You- What?"

"I love you Merlin."

"I-"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3  Arthur and Morgana

**Chapter 3 – Arthur and Morgana**

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to run that by me again."

"Arthur, I have magic."

"Is this like some type of in thing, like is everyone all of a sudden getting magic cause it's the cool thing to do or what?"

"What?"

"Well first Merlin now you?"

"Whai, hold on a second, Merlin has magic?"

"_Is magic,_ is the way he phrased it."

"Wow, little Merlin."

"Yeah I know."

"So wait, your cool with this whole magic thing?"

"Well yeah I guess, I mean after thinking about it I sort of realised that every time magic has been used to harm us is when Uther does something to hurt them. I mean, if what Morgose said about my mother was true, that Uther really did start this whole magic war because mother died to let me live, then it sort of makes sense."

"I don't understand, how does your mother dying in childbirth have anything to do with magic?"

"Well my mother couldn't have children, so Father went to Nimueh and asked for her to give him a son, and in magic, to create a life or save a life, a life must be given in return. So for me to live, mothers life was taken."

"Wow. And Uther blames all magic uses for a choice he made?"

"Yeah, I pinned Merlin down and made him tell me after he let slip it was all Uther's fault."

"Huh."

"But the odd thing is, is that Merlin doesn't seem to harbour Uther any ill will."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after all Uther's done, all those druids are always trying something to get Uther removed from the throne. Yet Merlin seems to be trying to slow his demise down."

"Did you ask Merlin about it?"

"Yeah, and he told me that I wasn't ready. That I would one day become a mighty king and rule all of Albion but, not just yet, I still had a long way to go to become king."

"Well I must say I am relieved. Now I know I can come to you with my visions."

"And Merlin."

"Yes, and Merlin."


	4. Chapter 4 Merlin and Arthur

**I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded recently, school came back, then I had deb, then I was dying from the flu and all I could find the strength to do was sleep and eat. But now that I'm all better I'm going to try and balance homework and writing so hopefully I won't have large gabs between updates =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Merlin and Arthur<strong>

"I don't see why you're so angry."

"Of course you wouldn't. How could I possibly think you would understand?"

"_Mer_lin-"

"Don't you _Mer_lin me."

"Well you knew about Morgana's power, what's so wrong with her knowing about yours?"

"It isn't the fact that she knows, it's that _you_ told her, _without_ talking to me first."

"Well I'm sorry, I thought she knew. Don't you sorcerers stick together or something?"

"Arthur it's not like we're part of a club or something, we don't have secret code names and badges to identify each other with."

"I just thought that you would have had an alley and I though since Morgana was Magical also, she would be it."

"Why would I need an alley, it's not like I'm planning to over throw the kingdom."

"And I'm not saying you are, I'm simply stating-"

"What Arthur? What are you trying to say?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"…"

"Merlin?"

"Hold on a minute I'm thinking."

"Well that must be ha-"

"Arthur do you really think you're in a position to make a crack about my intellect?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"…"

"…"

"Look, Arthur, I need to know that, no matter what you think, or who it is, you won't reveal my secret, to anybody."

"Merlin I-"

"I need this Arthur, please, promise me you won't breathe a word of this to anybody."

"…"

"…"

"I promise, you secret is safe with me."


	5. Chapter 5  Merlin and Arthur

**Chapter 5 – Merlin and Arthur**

"I don't want to hear it."

"Arthur I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it."

"Oh well I'm sorry for having a mind."

"You're forgiven."

"Arthur-"

"_Mer_lin, please, I'm trying to concentrate."

"You started it."

"And this is me ending it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Look Merlin, this isn't my fault."

"I never said it was."

"You don't have to, it's written all over you face."

"Okay I admit I'm a little mift, why can't you just tell Uther no?"

"Don't you think I would if I could?"

"Well why can't you?"

"Because he's the bloody King Merlin!"

"…"

"Do you think I want to marry that harlot?"

"Don't call her that."

"Why not."

"It's my job to call her names, she's the one stealing my soul mate."

"…"

"…"

"I'll find a way to fix this Merlin, I promise."

"You better."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You know there is an upside to this."

"Oh yeah, and what's that."

"Well, if I do go through with this wedding, it might finally sink in in that thick scull of yours that I am the man in the relationship and you're the girl."

"…"

"…"

"Arthur, I am lost for words that you can make a crack like that with all we're going through at the moment."


	6. Chapter 6  Arthur and Annabelle

**Chapter 6 – Arthur and Annabelle**

"Prince Arthur."

"Lady Annabelle."

"Please, Arthur, call me Ann. If we are to be married I think we could drop the formalities."

"The wedding has not been finalised yet, it is still merely talk."

"Arthur dear it is a match made in heaven, everyone approves, and to gain the approval of Uther Pendragon is a mighty thing in itself."

"Yes well until it _is_ finalised, I would appreciate sticking to formality, wouldn't you, Lady Annabelle. We wouldn't want to cause a scandal now would we?"

"…Of course Prince Arthur."

"…"

"It is quite the day, is it not?"

"Yes, quite nice for an autumn day."

"I thought we could take a turn about the garden."

"I fear you will have to settle for Morgana, she has requested I send you her way for a little bonding time."

"Oh, well that is very thoughtful."

"Such is the king's ward. She'll be in her chambers around now, if you have trouble finding her send for her maidservant Gwen, she'll help you."

"Yes, yes of course."

"Good day my lady."

"One moment Arthur."

"Yes?"

"I am aware your father approves of me, it is quite a thing for the king to warm to an admirer of his son but-"

"…"

"…"

"But?"

"…Do _you_ approve of me, as your future wife?"

"…"

"…"

"Lady Annabelle, you are more than beautiful. But I am looking for more than beauty in my future partner, and I cannot consent to a marriage without at least knowing who it is that I am uniting myself with, no matter my father's wishes."

"But I-"

"I am sorry Lady Annabelle, but I am not who you are looking for. Good day."


	7. Chapter 7  Merlin and Arthur

**Chapter 7 – Merlin and Arthur**

"Stop it Merlin."

"…"

"I said stop it."

"…"

"I'm warning you, if you don't stop staring at me like that I swear I'll put you in the stocks."

"…"

"Okay. What is it?"

"I love you."

"I lov- _mph_!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Well, what was that for? Not that I mind being kissed to death, even if I am too young to die, but was there a reason for that?"

"I heard about you fight with Uther."

"Oh."

"Yes, Oh is right."

"Well um, it really wasn't that important."

"Arthur he threatened to disinherit you if you didn't marry Lady Annabelle and you still said no."

"Well why would I say yes?"

"Well I don't know, to remain the prince?"

"Merlin, I am nothing without you."

"…"

"…"

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Something awful no doubt."

"Mm, defiantly."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Arthur? What would you do if your father really did disinherited you?"

"Run away to Ealdor to spend the rest of my days with the love of my life."

"…"

"Merlin are you crying?"

"No."

"Then what are these."

"Magic?"

"It must be magic to make such an innocent and pure creature cry."

"Well then we're both guilty of sorcery then aren't we?"

"I would happily burn if I could spend the rest of eternity with you."

"I would never let you burn Arthur."

"I wish I could say the same about you crying."

"Told you, not crying."

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"Merlin you know I hate it when you stare."

"…"

"_Mer_lin."

"…"

"…"

"Kiss me?"

"Oh loving you is such hard work."

"But I make it worth it don't I?"

"Yes Merlin, you defiantly make it worth it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"…"

"You still haven't kissed me yet."


	8. Chapter 8  Merlin and Gaius

**Just want to say thank you ****Magpie1600 for your review =)**

**Also, sorry to everyone and how long this took. One word will describe the reason it took so long: Exam's. *Shudders* yes the dreaded 'E' word: Exam's. two down, four to go. Wish me luck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Merlin and Gaius<strong>

"Merlin? A moment please."

"What is it Gaius?"

"Please, sit."

"…Okay…"

"Now, I've always known, for years really, that, yours and Arthur's, _relationship,_ was special. More than just master and servant. More like friends."

"Gaius are you feeling alright? You don't look so well."

"Let me finish Merlin, I need to see this through or I find myself unfit to be your guardian."

"…"

"It has recently been pointed out to me that, you and Arthur's relationship is possibly…._more_, than it appears."

"Gaius, really, if this is going where I think it's going I don't think your exactly the right person-"

"If not me then who else? Your father is gone, and I think this a little too…personal, to talk to your mother about."

"…"

"I have been aware of this for some time now, but I've been unable to find the right opportunity to confront you about it."

"…How long?"

"Long enough to know that you have been absent from your bed for more than a month."

"…"

"This, turn of events is quite, unexpected. But there is only one thing I want you to be absolutely honest with me about."

"Which is?"

"I need you to tell me that- that Arthur isn't using his position to, push you into anything you are not willing to do."

"You're not suggesting that Arthur's-"

"…"

"God no! No! Arthur would never do that, he-he cares deeply for me, and I for him."

"Good. I'm glad."

"…"

"…"

"You're not- disappointed are you?"

"Disappointed? That you have feelings for the crown prince of Camelot? Hardly. Many have fallen for the princes charm and good looks, men and women alike."

"…"

"But I am however surprised the prince returns your feelings. Not to say you are not worthy Merlin, but the princes heart is fickle-some thing."

"Don't I know it."

"But if you and the prince are happy, then you have my blessings."

"Thank you Gaius."

"But I must say, I am disappointed you didn't think it worth mentioning to me, I mean come now Merlin, am I that untrustworthy for such knowledge?"

"Your opinion is important to me, I didn't know how you would react, or how you would think of me afterwards."

"You will always been a son to me Merlin, this does not change how I think of you."

"…"

"But I insist on sitting Arthur down and having a good long talk."

"What? No, please Gaius, you'll scare him off."

"Nonsense, if he is going to be courting my ward, he must know the ground rules. And I'll have none of this sneaking back just before dawn anymore. You will be in bed by ten and you will stay there. I will talk with Arthur and only afterwards will any further…_rendezvous_ be discussed."

"But Gaius-"

"Don't you but Gaius me, you are still a minor, and your mother has entrusted your care to me. So long as you remain in my care you will do as you are told, and that means no sneaking off in the middle of the night, even if it is the prince you are meeting with. Do you understand."

"…"

"_Mer_lin."

"Okay, okay."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"You should probably know that….um…."

"Yes?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Arthur knows I have magic."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Merlin_!"


	9. Chapter 9  Merlin and Arthur

**Chapter 9 – Merlin and Arthur**

"Arthur, we need to talk."

"Don't look so serious Merlin, it's quite unbecoming of you."

"_Arthur_."

"Okay, okay don't whine. What is it?"

"You should probably sit."

"This can't be good. Merlin being serious."

"Shut up."

"Oy!"

"…Gaius wants to talk to you."

"_Mer_lin. You had me worried that you'd let some demon rampant on the city or something. Why would I be scared of talking to Gaius?"

"…"

"Okay now I'm getting worried. Merlin what's wrong?"

"…"

"Merlin please don't do this to me. You know how I hate it when you're quite like this."

"…"

"…"

"Gaius wants to talk to you, about us."

"About us?"

"…about our _relationship_..."

"…"

"…"

"He can't know that we're…"

"….yes, he does…"

"You told him?"

"No! Of course I didn't! Why on earth would I tell him? You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then how?"

"Well it could be the fact that I haven't slept in my bed for a month and a half and we live together or I don't know, the fact you can't stop yourself from grabbing my ass every other second you think no one's looking."

"No need to get your panties in a twist."

"_Arthur_."

"Okay, I'm sorry. But I won't talk to Gaius about this. I refuse."

"What? You can't! You have to talk to him!"

"Why?"

"Because, Gaius is refusing to let me see you until you do."

"I'm seeing you know."

"At night."

"You don't mean-"

"I mean."

"He can't do that!"

"He can and he will unless you talk to him."

"Merlin, please don't make me do this."

"Man up will you! You faced down your father when he was pushing you to marry and you won't even speak with Gaius?"

"It's not the same Merlin."

"How so?"

"Because Uther doesn't know about us, he can't stop what he doesn't know. Gaius does and can and will."

"Only if you don't speak with him. He doesn't mind that we're seeing each other Arthur. Don't give me that look, he doesn't, honestly."

"Merlin I can't face him, not knowing he knows, I won't even be able to look him in the eye."

"Are you that ashamed of us?"

"Gods Merlin of course not."

"Then why?"

"Merlin, not everyone's as excepting as you, to Gaius I'm probably some prim prat of a prince who's sealing the innocence of his ward."

"Gaius thinks the world of you Arthur, he knows you care for me, and that's enough for him."

"Merlin, you're his ward."

"Exactly, and he loves me, and I love you, he knows this, and he would never do anything to you knowing it'll hurt me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I don't want to risk losing you."

"You won't, I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"…"

"…"

"…I guess you could say, I believe in our destiny."


	10. Chapter 10  Arthur and Gaius

**Chapter 10 – Arthur and Gaius**

"Come in."

"…"

"Your highness, please, take a seat."

"…"

"…"

"Merlin said you wanted-"

"To talk to you, yes. I believe Merlin's filled you in on our conversation correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, that'll make this easier to get to the point of the matter."

"…"

"Please Arthur, stop looking like I'm about to diagnose you terminally ill."

"You're currently in position to determine my fate, my nerves are a bit frayed as you would expect."

"Hmm, Is that how you see Merlin? As your fate?"

"I think he referred to it as destiny, but the ideas the same, he is all I see when I think of the future."

"…that's good to know. Because trust me, you have reached the point of no return, if you aren't committed to this relationship you've started with Merlin, there will be consequences, and they will be grave indeed."

"I'm not leaving him, now or ever."

"Arthur you are expected to marry one day, to produce an heir for the kingdom. What will happen to Merlin then?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Merlin once told me that, people should marry for love, not convenience, and that though I was destined to rule Camelot, I had a choice, as to how I would do it."

"...He is wise beyond his years."

"Some of the things he says…"

"His knowledge of future events extends beyond mine and your comprehension I'm afraid."

"…do you mean to say he can see the future?"

"Only when the future wishes for him to see. But that is not why I have called you here to talk."

"Right, we're digressing."

"Quite."

"…"

"…Arthur, I must know that his secret is safe with you. But more importantly, that his heart is. I don't dare think what it would put him through should you tread without caution of his feelings."

"I have, and always will do all in my power to make sure he will not be harmed in anyway, least of all by myself."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Is that it?"

"Well what were you expecting?"

"Well, usually when my father sits me down for a talking to I'm sitting for hours as he goes over every detail done incorrectly on my part before informing me on the proper way to go about things."

"Yes well Arthur, I'm not Uther. Oddly enough all I want is for Merlin's happiness. And apparently that involves you. So really I have no other option then to support you and Merlin's relationship."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Ever. I don't particularly want any details what so ever. Just as long as I know you aren't hurting him."

"So a strictly need to know basis then?"

"Yes that would work out well."

"Okay then, we've come to an accord then?"

"I believe so."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Is there something else you'd like to talk about Arthur?"

"Well, it's a rather delicate subject."

"Oh?"

"Yes well, you see, Merlin mentioned to me that, you'd forbidden him to… spend the night…_out_…with me…until we'd talked…"

"…Oh…that…"

"And I was just wondering that since we'd talked and all if that still applied…the…no going out after dark rule…thing…"

"…"

"…"

"Arthur."

"Yes?"

"Get out."

"Right. Yes. Of Course."

"…"

"…"

"So, is that a no then?"


	11. Chapter 11  Merlin and Arthur

**Chapter 11 – Merlin and Arthur**

"You're going to get me in trouble."

"Nonsense, I'm the prince, I lay down the law."

"I thought that was what your father was for."

"When it comes to our love life, out of me and my father, I get the final say."

"Yes well when it comes to you and Gaius, I think he gets the final say."

"I'd hate to think of Gaius having _any_ say in our love life."

"Yes well unfortunately for us, he does. And he makes the rules that you are currently breaking."

"We're not breaking his rules."

"I don't think that's the point here."

"It's exactly the point."

"I'm not sure Gaius would take too kindly to you sneaking into my room in the dead of night, rules or no rules."

"He only said you were to be in your own bed by ten, he said nothing about me being with you. And anyway, it's not like we're actually doing anything."

"Say's you mister wondering hands."

"If you'd prefer lips-"

"Don't even think about it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Where are you going?"

"I thought you wanted me to-"

"_Arthur_."

"Okay, okay I'm coming back to bed."

"Thank you."

"But you are right, I'm going to get you into trouble, Gaius can't exactly punish me."

"Oh he can."

"How so?"

"He can forbid me from seeing you."

"Ah, true. Hmm."

"Which punishes both me and you."

"…"

"Don't worry, just as long as you sneak out in the wee hours of the morning we'll be fine."

"Mm."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Good night Arthur…"

"Good night Merlin."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will. Sleep now, morning will come quicker than you think and I've convinced father to let us go hunting tomorrow."

"For how long?"

"A couple of days."

"By ourselves?"

"Yeah."

"For like two days?"

"That's what I said. Why?"

"Great. Now I'm never going to get to sleep."

"Why?"

"I'll be too excited that's why."

"Merlin you are such a child."

"Good thing for you I'm not huh?"

"Don't I know it."

"..."

"..."

"Arthur, your breaking the rules again."


	12. Chapter 12  Merlin and Gwaine

**I don't like this chapter much, I mean it's okay and all, but I love Gwaine and I don't think he's represented as such a good character in this chapter, but not to worry, he'll make a reappearance =D and all will be well.**

**A message from my Best friend :P**

**Her self proclaimed beta (that's ME!) loves this chapter so I hope you like it as much as I do.**

**OoLostGirloO back, my beta stole my laptop to write that last two sentences. Just so you guys know, coz for some reason she didn't mention it, my private beta is .Wonderland, who is also my BF from primary school, I don't get to see her as much as I like, we live in different states now =( Ha, but now it's the hols so I've moved in for a week and a half, SCORE!**

**Okay enough yabbing and read the chap =)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Merlin and Gwaine<strong>

"So."

"So?"

"Mm, that's what I thought."

"Is there something troubling you Gwaine?"

"Something? Indeed."

"Gwaine?"

"When did the day come that you began to feel as though you couldn't talk to me?"

"I haven't a clue what you mean by that?"

"Don't you?"

"…"

"…"

"Gwaine, you are a dear friend, but there are some things I don't feel particularly comfortable discussing with you."

"I wouldn't think of you any differently I'll have you know."

"Then why do you seem so troubled?"

"Simply the fact that it's that prattish prince, he doesn't treat you right, you know that don't you? You deserve so much more."

"He treats me fine Gwaine. I don't deny his upbringing has made him quite… _cold_, for lack of a better word, he does have trouble expressing his emotions sometimes, but his heart is in the right place. He will one day make a fine king."

"And what'll happen to you then? Do you think the kingdom will except you as the Kings… _consort _when the time comes to it?"

"Gwaine-"

"Well do you?"

"No! I don't. But no matter who he marries I know his heart will truly be mine. That it will belong to me and me alone and that is enough to get me through the day."

"Merlin I could offer you that and more."

"I don't-"

"I could give you a future, stability. The most Arthur can give you is words. Promises that it will eventually come to an end, that he will leave you and you'll be forced to watch him marry another."

"I may not have much say in the matters of the expectations the kingdom has for Arthur, but there is one thing that I alone have the finally say in. And that's who I chose to spend my future with, or in this case, who I chose to remain faithful to."

"…"

"…"

"He doesn't deserve you, your too good, and I don't think he realises just how special you are."

"Arthur knows who I am, he knows me better than anyone else does."

"Does he now?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry I haven't proven trustworthy enough for you."

"Gwaine don't-"

"Good day Merlin."


	13. Chapter 13  Merlin and Gaius

**I'm really sorry to anyone who's been following my stories for how long it's taken me to upload, I went away for the holidays and while I was gone my laptop cord broke… honestly I never want to go that long without my laptop again DX it was horrid!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Merlin and Gaius<strong>

"Merlin? Is something wrong?"

"Well- Gaius, have you ever- I don't know, found yourself stuck in the middle of two people's affections?"

"…Like a love triangle?"

"Well I guess you could call it that."

"No I can't say I have. Why?"

"…"

"Is this about Gwaine?"

"…Why would you say that?"

"Merlin, the boy obviously cares deeply for you, anyone can see that."

"Well yeah, he's like my best friend now that Will's…"

"…"

"…"

"Merlin, you're at a confusing time in your life, everyone has romantic trouble around your age, don't think about it too much, you'll just give yourself a head ache."

"But Gaius, I think I hurt Gwaine's feelings, I have to do something."

"Well I'm afraid you're on your own with this one."

"Why?"

"This is personal Merlin, it wouldn't be right for me to intervene."

"But I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You learn by mistakes."

"This mistake may lead to me losing a friend."

"Life isn't meant to be easy Merlin, if you can't return Gwaine's affections, maybe the best thing you can do for him is let him go."

"…"

"This is a hard decision Merlin, and one you must make on your own."

"…I know… I just don't want to lose him."

"You may not, Gwaine may wish for more than friendship, but he may settle for it rather than lose you."

"…I hope you're right…"


	14. Chapter 14  Merlin and Gwen

**Chapter 14 – Merlin and Gwen**

"Hey Merlin?"

"Hey Gwen. What's up?"

"I was just wondering, are you and Arthur fighting?"

"…It's nothing Gwen, don't worry about it."

"So you are?"

"Sort of."

"Why?"

"_Gwen_-"

"Come on Merlin, I can help."

"…"

"…"

"…Fine. I sort of found out that Gwaine has feelings for me."

"…You only just found that out?"

"…Yes…"

"Wow, you're less observant then I thought."

"_Gwen_."

"Sorry, go on."

"Right, so I was too busy trying to work out what to do about Gwaine that I completely forgot Arthur and I were supposed to be spending the day together. And when I tried explaining it to him he got even madder."

"Oh."

"And I don't know what to do. I mean before Arthur, I never really liked anyone, he's who I'm supposed to be with, I know that. But I don't want to lose Gwaine's friendship either and now everything's all complicated, and I think Arthur's afraid I have feelings for Gwaine but he won't say anything."

"Wow."

"…"

"…"

"Gwen, what am I supposed to do?"

"You've got me there. If it were anyone but Arthur I'd tell you to talk it over with your partner and explain how you're feeling but I don't think that would work with Arthur."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Have you spoken with Gwaine since you found out?"

"No, I'm actually avoiding him. I don't think hanging with him while I'm fighting with Arthur's such a good idea."

"Yeah, but you've got to get this straightened out, and if you can truthfully tell Arthur you've turned Gwaine down it may make things easier fix with him."

"…yeah, your right…"

"Of course I am, I'm a girl. Now go, fix things and win back your love."

"Thanks Gwen."

"Don't mention it."


	15. Chapter 15 Merlin and Gwaine

**Oh my god! I can't believe where I left this story, I am so sorry for just ditching like that, and it wasn't even that I wasn't writing, I already had the next few chaps to upload. I really am very sorry!**

**And so, here's the long awaited next chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Merlin and Gwaine<strong>

"Gwaine!"

"Merlin, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been looking for you all over."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know we do. Listen, Merlin, about earlier, I wasn't thinking straight, I'd been down to the pub and had a few pitches of ale, I didn't mean what I said-"

"Yes, you did, I know you meant what you said. Apparently everyone but me had figured it out."

"…"

"…"

"…it wasn't like I tried to hide it…"

"I know, I realise that now, and I wish I'd noticed sooner. I'm sorry I never did."

"…"

"…"

"This is you turning me down isn't it?"

"…I love Arthur, I always will. I'm sorry Gwaine."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What are you- _Mph_!"

"…"

"_Gwaine_!"

"At least now when Arthur kills me I'll have at least committed the crime he'll accuse me of."

"You had to kiss me?"

"Yes, I believe I did."

"…"

"…"

"…Can we still be friends?"

"Of course we can Merlin, I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either."

"…Anyway, when things go south with you and Arthur, I'll still be here to swoop in and steal your heart."

"_Gwaine_!"

"I'll see you around Merlin. Send my love to Arthur."

"_Gwaine_, get your butt back here!"

"Don't you have a prince to be attending to?"

"_Gwaine_!"


	16. Chapter 16  Arthur and Gwaine

**Thought I'd upload this one too to make up for leaving you guys for so long.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Arthur and Gwaine<strong>

"Arthur."

"Gwaine."

"…Can we talk?"

"…"

"Listen Arthur, Merlin and I-"

"First things first, I never want to hear you start a sentence with… 'Merlin and I' ever again… cause there is no Merlin and you. You got that?"

"I know Arthur, that's why I came to talk to you. It's true that I have feelings for Merlin, but it's also true that he doesn't return them."

"…"

"I want you to know that I'm never going to come between the two of you like this again, not while he's happy being with you."

"And what's that supposed to mean."

"It means, that if you ever hurt him, prince or no prince, I'm not just going to stand by. And if he ever gets sick of you, I'll be there to keep him company."

"Gwaine-"

"But hey, if you're sure of Merlin's feelings for you, you've got nothing to worry about now do you?"

"I _am_ sure of his feelings."

"Then you don't have any reason to worry, I won't touch him again without his consent."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…again…?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…shit…"


	17. Chapter 17  Merlin and Arthur

**Okay so for anyone who's still following this story, I would really appreciate a message about where you want this to go, cause honestly I have no idea, so until someone messages me (or I have an epiphany) this will be the final chapter indefinitely, but hey, there are worse places I could have left this, at least there's a happy ending.**

**So, review and suggest away.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Merlin and Arthur<strong>

"…"

"…"

"Arthur."

"Merlin."

"…"

"…"

"I heard you broke Gwaine's nose."

"That I did."

"Why?"

"… Am I supposed to dignify that with an answer?"

"…"

"…"

"I didn't kiss him back."

"I know."

"…"

"…"

"Look, I don't understand why you're so angry with me."

"Neither do I."

"What?"

"I have no idea why I'm so angry with you, I'm not sure it's even _you_ I'm angry with."

"Arthur you're not making any sense."

"Don't you think I know that? Gods Merlin you drive me so crazy sometimes, so much so I don't even know which way is up anymore."

"It's that way."

"…"

"Yeah okay, that was pretty lame huh?"

"…"

"Okay look, it's you I love Arthur, it's you I go to bed with every night, and it's you I'm happy with, can't you just let this go?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Arthur?"

"…Yeah, okay…"

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Arthur, don't start something you can't finish, I have chores I have to get done, or don't you remember that long list you gave me this morning?"

"I'll give you the day off."

"Really? Well that's good, I'm sure Gaius would appreciate an extra pair of hands, he's been complaining about all the-"

"Merlin you are not leaving my sight, you hear me."

"But you just gave me the day off."

"Yes, and I'll be dammed if you plan on spending it anywhere but with me."

"Shouldn't I get to choose how I spend my day off?"

"Oh yeah? And where would you spend it? The tavern?"

"Yeah right."

"Well go on then, where would you spend it?"

"…"

"…"

"Okay just because I would like to spend it here doesn't mean you win."

"Win what?"

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"That's right, it just so happens I like spending my time in your chambers, they're large, open, clean, hardly anyone comes in here cause they're too afraid you'll bight their head off-"

"Oy!"

"-Not to mention you've always got a nice big bowl of fruit to eat from. It's luxury at its best."

"Is that so, cause I can think of a few places much better than being locked up in this old castle, and it just so happens I was planning on spending my days out getting some sun shine."

"…oh?"

"Yes, there's this lovely clearing just on the other side of the lake, pleasantly open, warm sunshine, nice and secluded, hardly anyone goes there cause they're too afraid I'll bight their head off."

"…oh?"

"Mmm, but If you'd rather spend your day holding up in my room by yourself, feel free."

"…"

"…"

"Okay, okay, you win."

"Oh yeah? And what do I win exactly?"

"What do you think?"

"Merlin, you make promises like that and we'll never get to the clearing."

"I can take it back if you'd like?"

"Don't you dare."

"I hardly think growling is a very princely thing to do Arthur."

"Neither is shagging my manservant, but what the people don't know won't hurt them."

"Arthur, do you even think before you speak."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"You do realise I'm the prince right Merlin?"

"And you do realise I don't care right Arthur?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…."

"…"

"…"

"Love you, you idiot."

"I love you too you prat, now let's hurry up and get going while the suns still in the sky."


	18. Chapter 18  Uther and Servant Kane

**For those who left reviews for the last couple of chapters or wish to know my response to them, my responses are at the end of the chapter, I was gonna have it at the beginning but I know huge chunks of Author's notes above the chapter tend to put readers off sometimes.**

**Sorry this is a bit short :P**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Uther and Servant Kane<strong>

"I was informed you had valuable information to tell me."

"Yes sire."

"And what is it regarding?"

"…"

"I asked you a question boy, don't make me ask again."

"The issue is rather delicate and I worry that somehow you will find a way to blame me."

"I can assure you, you will not be held accountable by others actions, so spit it out already."

"Yes sire. ."

"…"

"…"

"What was that?"

"Please don't make me repeat it."

"You will tell me what it is you said right now or so help me you'll spend the remainder of the week in the dungeons."

"Sire, you're son, Prince Arthur-"

"Yes I know who my son is, get to the point already."

"You're son has been…sharing his bed with his manservant Merlin."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… I beg your pardon?"

"Sire…"

"…"

"…"

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you sire."

"Send for my son before returning to your usual duties, understood?"

"Yes sire."

* * *

><p><strong>Arthurs note:<strong>

I know I hardly ever thank anyone who leaves a comment so I've decided to do so as I get the notifications in my inbox so hopefully I can thank you all properly and individually through the Author comments. So here goes:

**Sinthija**, I just want to say how glad I am that your enjoying this fic so much, and to thank you so much for your review, I read it and my mind just went in all these different directions giving me so much to work with, thanks again, without your comment I probably wouldn't have added more to this fic. I won't reveal which way I'm going as of yet so it'll be a nice little surprise for you all.

**.Wonderland**, aka: Shae. I love the 'Dispicable me quote,' it was such an awesome movie, and I'm really happy you like this and got a chance to read and review xox be seeing you soon! PS. Technically I didn't swear, Gwaine did :P

**Buyokitty**, lol, yes Gwaine should run, and fast knowing Arthur, no one touches his Merlin and gets away with it :P

**Emrys-The-One-and-Only**, the scene between Gaius and Arthur was one of my favourites to write (and the bit where Merlin tells Arthur that Gaius knows and that he has to talk with him) XD I'm really happy you liked it and I have every intention of continuing from here on out now that I have a (rough) story line. PS. You have like the best user name ever!

**Magpie1600**, thank you so much for your review, I am genuinely happy that you're enjoying the story, and yeah I love the "…" bit's too, you wouldn't think it, but making sure you write where Arthur's supposed to talk when you're writing his dialog gets a bit tricky by like the third or fourth "…" :P but it's fun!

**PS**: next chapter I'm writing dialog for three characters…should be fun :P


	19. Chapter 19  Arthur, Morgana and Servant

**Okay so I sought of thought I start the three way convo slowly, so really Kane doesn't speak much in this chapter. BTW, I really love this chapter, Morgana is so fun to write.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Arthur, Morgana and <strong>_**Servant Kane**_

"Morgana is there any particular reason you're in my room, I mean besides fulfilling you're destiny as a constant pain in my neck?"

"No, no real reason, Uther wouldn't see me and I was bored, thought I'd come bug you while Gwen works."

"Lucky me."

"Well is there somewhere you'd rather be?"

"Honestly? Anywhere."

"…"

"Honestly, I'd rather be standing in the thunderstorm being drenched to the bone then be subjected to your whining away about…what was it again? Oh that's right, Sir Leon spoke to another girl, how treacherous, he must be executed!"

"Fine, go ahead and make fun of my pain, see if I care!"

"I think I'll do just that."

"Arthur you're such a-"

"Yes? Wasn't there supposed to be an adjective at the end of that sentence?"

"Words cannot begin to describe how loathsome you are."

"Talk to Merlin, I'm sure he'd be only too happy to help you there."

"Maybe this time last year he would have been, lately he's been oddly sympathetic to your pratish ways. Honestly I can't recall the last time you two properly had a row."

"We had one yesterday, I remember, he was complaining about having to sit and watch the knights practice because he had to keep adjusting my mail."

"Oh come on that was not a fight."

"Was too."

"Wasn't."

"Was!"

"Okay, okay, let's look at the facts. A) it was sunny and mild yesterday, who in their right mind would prefer to be doing chores up here in your cold dark room opposed to doing them down in the green fields on a beautifully sunny day? B) despite the bickering, there was not one raised voice. And C) Merlin was grinning from bloody ear to ear throughout the whole, 'fight'!"

"So?"

"So? He was pushing your buttons for the fun of it! If you'd have to put a word to it, fighting and arguing wouldn't have been even close, trying looking at playing or flirting."

"Morgana-"

"It's true! You two are so sickly sweet it's almost sickening."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Get out."

"No."

"Morgana this is my room, when I ask you to leave, you're supposed to leave."

"First of all, you did not ask, you told. And secondly I've got nowhere else to go. This place is so deathly boring I might actually die."

"Really? Cause that would solve a lot of my problems."

"…"

_*knock knock*_

"Come in."

"_Sire, the king has requested your presence in the throne room."_

"Oh, what's daddy's little golden boy done this time?"

"Morgana shut up. Do you know what he wants?"

"_I believe it concerns your manservant Merlin my lord."_

"Merlin?"

"Why would he want to see me about Merlin?"

"Well this works out fine, I needed to speak to Uther anyway."

"So first I'm stuck with you in here and now you're going to start stalking me?"

"Oddly enough Arthur, the world does not revolve around you."

"Yeah but you seem to."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Prat."

"Brat."

"Ass."

"Vain hair monster."

"Clot-pole."

"Busy-body."

"Bully."

"Nosy."

"Self-centred Tyrant"

"…Doily-face."

"…"

"…"

"….Doily face?"

"I was running out of insults okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

The reply to the reviews (TheR2TheR):

**Sinthija**, I am only too happy to continue this story, it is one of my favourites I've done, it's a simple writing style and leaves a lot to the imagination without getting to confusing (I hope :P) sometime in the probable near future I will most likely have to take you up on that offer of a poke and a prod, I tend to digress and then forget where I'm supposed to be going with my stories, so the offer is much appreciated :D

**.Wonderland(Shae)**, breathe, okay :P and what every you do, DON'T DIE! Lol, glad you like it, I was really unsure about writing Uther but glad you think I pulled it off :P


	20. Chapter 20  Arthur, Morgana and Uther

**Sorry this is incredibly short, but it felt right to end it here, plus I love cliff hangers (at least when I'm the one writing them, any other time I hate them, I hate them to bits!)**

**Enjoy :D**

**Also, I REACHED CHAPTER 20! woot, i'd like to thank all of you reading this for hanging in there for 20 chapters of (almost) pure dialog. i believe we all deserve a round of applause.**

***Claps***

***everyone else looks strangely at the random women clapping***

***backs away slowely***

***everyone continues to look at the random women strangely***

***random woman asks; "Why aren't you reading the blooming chapter already, sheesh!***

**lols, you can go read the chapter now, i won't stop you. Really i won't. Oh, you don't want to read the chapter? then why are you here? This is your house is it? Well then what am i doing here? No, i don't know either...lol...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Arthur, <strong>_**Morgana**_** and Uther**

"What part of get out don't you understand?"

"Arthur, don't speak to Morgana like that."

"_Thank you."_

"That doesn't mean he hasn't got a point though, I have asked you to leave twice already, I don't want to have to ask you again."

"Ha."

"_Oh shut up Arthur, don't know why I'd want to be around either of you anyway!"_

_*Slam*_

"Finally."

"…"

"…"

"Arthur, please take a seat."

"…"

"Now then, have you any idea of the reason I wish to talk to you about?"

"Um, the servant that sent for me said it had to do with Merlin."

"Yes, it indeed does."

"Father, I know he can be a bit rash, and doesn't always do as he's told, but he is loyal, I trust him with my life."

"I don't doubt that Arthur, it's actually your fondness for the boy that I wish to discuss."

"Oh?"

"…"

"…"

"Arthur, I know."

"…"

"…"

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>The R2 the R:<strong>

**Magpie1600**, np :P the insults were fun to write, I think I need to write more chaps with Arthur and Morgana, they're fun to write together :D

**Emrys Pendragon**, enjoy the quick updates while you can, holidays make it possible, school, not so much :P

**.Wonderland (Shae)**, all I have to say is; do you really need the coffee?


	21. Chapter 21  Arthur and Uther

**Another short one, but I though because the last one was short I'd give you two chapters one after the other, how's about them banana's… I have no idea why I'm writing about banana's…I wish Shae was here so she could monitor my hyper activeness…then again she'd probably just encourage me… yes I'll stop ranting now, read the blooming chapter…**

**Love you all XD**

**Enjoy…**

…**Someone please calm me down…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – Arthur and Uther<strong>

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Are you serious?"

"Yes Arthur I am."

"Really, you're sure?"

"Arthur-"

"Well you can understand my confusion right?"

"Can't you just except what I'm saying and leave it at that?"

"Well I could, but-"

"Look Arthur, I have no problem what soever about your relations with you manservant as long as it doesn't cause a scandal, you're discreet about your affections, and the relationship doesn't interfere with you duties presently and in the future, which include producing an heir to the throne."

"…"

"…"

"I still can't believe your serious"

"..."

"..."

"Get out Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>The R2 the R<strong>

…there are none because I didn't give anyone time to review :P lol


End file.
